Mahou Sensei Negima S
by Lily Boom
Summary: New adventures, a new task to take by a misterious new character. Who can be that misterious girl whose surname is Springfield?Negi is now 14 and keeps on being teacher of his old pupils.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

"Wow!" Alison said when she read my letter. "Japan! Perhaps you are too young for going there!"

"I'll be ok." I told her then smiling. "I'm the best on our year, what could happened to me? Grandpa said I could do it well."

"Promise to write back home from time to time!!" She shouted while the train left the station. "I'll be waiting for new about you!!"

Grandpa was also there. He had gone to say bye but his pride never allowed him to do such. He just gave me an extra bag while he told me to take care.

My task have been easy: Teaching on a Japanese High School called Hirakabe.

I should first contact with the headmaster and he would tell me about my work and how would I live there.

I had already search for some information about the man. He was a middle aged wizard who must be on his thirties or late thirties and who was married to a science-fiction writer. A good wizard who would be in charge of welcoming me. But my superior would be Takamachi-sensei, an old friend of my grandpa.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mahora School next stop!" The lady on the train loudspeakers said.

"That's my stop." I said reading about the place I should met Takamachi-sensei.

Lot of girls were there, and some were looking at me. I must say that as a witch I had specialised on transformations and fighting charms, even when I didn't need them always because I had also trained on body fighting.

So now I was looking as a well developed teenager girl even when my age was about 14 and my female forms were still just a bit developed and more developed than what was supposed on my age.

The girls just ran fast out of the train compartment and I took my time walking slowly out of it. I walked, I could have used my element to move in shadows but I felt like waking. Yes, definitively I thought that walking was a wonderful idea because it would make my mind wake up from the nap I took at the train.

When I finally reached the main doors I saw Takamachi-sensei smoking there and looking around looking for someone. Me, I supposed.

"Mr. Takamachi-sensei?" I called him.

"Oh, hi." He said looking at me. "Did you want anything, miss?"

"Konichiwa, I'm Isabelle Springfield." I said bowing my head slightly in respect for the greeting "I think you were waiting for me."

"Oh, sure." He said answering with another head bow. "I'm sorry. When I heard you were coming I expected you to be…"

"Different?" I asked smiling softly as he guided me through some streets. "I'm just trying to hide behind an elder appearance. I felt a bit weird travelling alone with my real appearance."

"Oh, sure." He said.

I had the weird sensation that he didn't knew how to react at my presence, so I began turning back into myself slowly while I fastened my belt for my shorts not to fall down as my hips went littler.

"Better if I look like this?" I asked him back looking as the 14 years old girl I was.

"Hey, you don't look too much different!" He said smiling now more relaxed. "It's as if you were the same but on your real age."

"In fact is the other way round." I said while we stopped at the next building. "In the other appearance is as if I was just a bit elder. Wow… this place is sure huge…"

"Do you like this?" He said smiling. "This is your new work place. Yet I'm still a bit… confused about why did the headmaster sent you here when there's a male wizard on training on an all girls' school and this is just the opposite."

"You mean…" I said gulping soundly as I went a bit nervous.

"Hirakabe High is an all male high school." Takamachi told me

"I hope you can find as home here." The headmaster told me smiling mildly as we shook hands cause he though we had finished our meeting. "About the room… you have nothing to be afraid of. I'm sure my son will be more than happy on the idea of having you up at his room while we can find you a proper one to stay at."

"Domo Arigato" I said trying to speak Japanese smiling in gratitude. "I'll do my best to take the task properly."

"Oh, no." The man told me. "It's me who is thanked on such a young Magister Magi being here."

"Nearly Magister Magi." I said smiling embarrassed. "It's still some months till I can be fully considered that."

"Now, if you want to leave your things at your room… I'm sure Takamachi will show you the way. Here are the key for the room and… the teacher identification. You should wear it all the time while you are on the school building."

"Thank you very much." I said bowing in respect. "I'll try not to forget."

"And another thing… while you are on lessons… I'd not wear other than myself if I were you. I know you feel safer when you are wearing your elder appearance, but the pupils you will have will give you problems if you wear that."

"Thanks. I'll try to do it too." I said bowing again.

Two hours later, I had left all my bags at the room and I was taken back to the high where Takamachi left me. He had promised me to present Negi-sensei too. It was funny. That name was too similar to the one grandpa used to tell me my dad was named: Nagi Springfield.

So now I was at my first lesson at the high. Ichibana-sensei was to introduce me to my new pupils so I opened the door and then...

BAM! ZAS! BING! PLOFF!

I ended up rolling to the teacher's desk with my hair white as a eraser hit my head fully, a bucket full of water fell over me, I slipped over a banana skin and I went sliding till I hit the desk with a bucket over my head.

I knew pupils used to say welcome with the classical jokes to their inexpert teachers, so I did nothing to avoid them. Anyway, now I was dirty and wet cause of the chalk dust and the water.

Immediately, the guys who had been laughing fell silent when they saw who had received the jokes.

I was about crying on rage when a pair of strong arms lifted me up till I was on my feet.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." The guy lifting me said. "That was supposed to be destined for the new teacher."

"Ah!" some guys said. "A little girl!"

In less than a second I was surrounded by some guys that looked surprised and curious to me.

That made me feel a bit uneasy as I tried to remove the wet dust from my hair.

"Everyone sit down!" My mate said shouting at them.

The guys ran to sit down and fell silent.

"I'll not tolerate that again!" The man said. "What a wild behaving! What will your new teacher think about you, you wild bunch of animals!"

"It's ok, sensei." I told him. "Nothing broken, see?"

"Is… is that kiddo the teacher?" A guy asked.

"Shut up!" The man said hitting the table with his fist. "From now on Miss Springfield will be your tutor and teacher! So I hope I get not a simple bad new from her, understood?!"

"Yes, mister." All answered at once.

"All yours, miss." The man said turning to me. "If anything goes wrong you know where to find me."

Then he left after having handed me a notebook with all the notes from the previous term and the photos of all the pupils with some useful notes about each one.

"Well…" I said. "What about introducing everyone? Ah, I see we have a volunteer."

"Is it true?" the guy asked. "Are you the new teacher?"

"Yes." I nodded. "My name is Isabelle Springfield and I'll be your new teacher. I come from England so… my best is English." I said smiling.

Then some guys began laughing.

"It's a joke, isn't it?" One said.

"C'mon." Another said. "How old are you? Ten?"

"In fact I'm… 15." I said remembering they were all 17 so deciding to raise a year.

"Oh, shut up!" The blond guy that first helped me said standing up to his mates. "Perhaps she is young, but she must be a genius or she would have never been sent here! Kyo Hitoshima, I'm the class delegate."

"Hitomi Kurogawa." His mate said.

Then one by one began telling me their names while I sat down on the teacher's desk that was a bit big for me so I decided to stay on my feet.

Finally I reached the one I most wanted to know his name.

"My name is Ayame; I'm the headmaster's son." A guy of the ones helping me said then.

He had short black hair spiky on his back with a lock of blue hair falling over his left eye casually.

"Ok, so… as you were the last one… ok, who can tell me what were you supposed to have now?"

"Maths!" the delegate told me smiling.

"Thanks, Kyo." I said memorising his name. "Ok, which page where you…"

Before I could end my question Kyo had placed his book on my table to show me where they were on the lessons.

I then began explaining them the lesson. Luckily for me I had studied till the last level of high school studies by my own and I graduated on the high school at distance.

At meal time I was a bit tired, but it was just my first day. It was supposed to be normal. I then went to the teacher's room and laid my things on the table a shark faced man told me was my new table.

"Ah, I thought I would find you here." Takamachi told me appearing. "I was wondering you would not know where to go for meal so I came to show you around."

"Thank you very much." I said smiling. "I was beginning to be a bit hungry."

"Well, pupils around here use to bring their meals or have it at the campus cantina." He explained me. "But as you are… well, cause of your age, I suppose you could go with pupils to the cantina. Just be sure to carry your teacher's identity card and you will get meal for free."

I had meal with him and some other wizard teachers on a restaurant next to the campus area so we were chatting freely about magic and all that. I had to tell them about my first day making them all laugh.

Anyway, the worst was to come that afternoon when I went to my room. I heard some guys shouting inside. I could identify them as Ayame, a calmed boy on the middle of the class and a guy who was shouting something about me and not wanting me on the same room.

I just sat down next to the door. Ayame went out but didn't noticed me covering my ears till he returned two minutes later carrying some cans on his hands.

"Hey, don't you get in?" He asked me.

"I don't want to disturb…" I muttered.

He just shrugged and went in the room. After some seconds I heard them stopping arguing and the silent guy came out of the room and saw me there. He then kneeled down in front of me.

"Isa-sensei." He called me. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, sorry." I said looking at him. "I was just resting a bit. By the way, you can call me just Isa. It's nicer…"

"Aya told me you were waiting out here." He said. "Sorry you heard the argument, but… well, Momo sometimes goes a bit narrow minded and we go on a row."

I then looked at him straight on his eyes.

"C'mon, let's get in." He said. "I'll cook you some tea. Oh, do you like tea?"

"Hum, yes." I nodded a bit shyly. "I used to drink tea on my home…"

"Oh, then I suppose you have not tested Japanese tea yet." He said a bit surprised, and then he smiled. "I'll cook my best for you then."

"Arigato!" I said happily then.

He was nice. I liked him because he was smily and warm.

"Heya, Isa-sensei is already here." He said for the other two. "I'm making some tea; do you want a bit too?"

"No, thanks." Aya just said raising his head from his book. "I'll help myself a bit of milk later."

The other guy just growled something and walked out of the room carrying a towel.

"Don't mind him." The nice one said then. "He will end up by accepting you have to stay here for some time. Green or white tea?"

"White?" I asked as I looked on my notebook.

Ichitaka was the name of the nice guy.

"Now you are here, would you mind explaining me again the problem 7.3, please?" Ayame told me.

"Oh, sure." I said a bit surprised on that.

I sat down and took a paper, I read the problem while I noted down numbers and data, then I began explaining him the problem. I had to explain it at least five times till he seemed to understand it fully. Meanwhile Ichitaka had cooked the tea and sat down on the table to begin doing his homework too.

"By the way." I asked a bit shy. "Do… do you know…"

"If we know what?" Ayame asked.

"Shower." I said. "Do you know where could I have a shower?"

"At the bathroom." Ichitaka told me. "At the end of the corridor are the building ones, so you could have a bath instead a shower."

"Shower will be ok." I muttered.

Ayame then made a noise with his tongue and rolled his eyes.

"Do you have a swimming suit?" He asked then. "Yes? Put it on and we met here on five minutes. Let's leave her alone for five minutes." He added for his friend.

Then they left. I had not taken a swimming suit, but I had no difficulties on getting one. I just needed shades and I could just make them appear from there.

In less than a minute I was wearing a black two pieces swimming suit under a wide t-shirt I had carried for when I turned into my elder form.

"I'm ready." I said opening the door.

"Hey! You are fast!" Ichitaka said then smiling.

"Ok, now… just wait for a pair of minutes and we will also change into swimming suit, right?" Ayame said getting in the room and closing the door behind him.

Those rooms looked as a full little flat to me. There were three beds on a little room, what looked as the living-room for all and the mini-kitchen where there was just a cooker, some cupboards and a microwave oven. I suspected there was also a little toilet, perhaps even a shower, but I hadn't checked it up yet.

When the two guys came out I was again sitting against the wall, I needed a shower, I always took at least one a day, and after such a long travel I really needed one to clean myself and also relax.

The guys were wearing their swimming suits and a t-shirt too. They guided me through the corridor to what looked as a bath area but then we heard voices in there.

"We will have to wait." Ayame said.

"Oh, yep." Ichitaka said. "I bet they have made a bath-meeting today."

"Bath-meeting or not we need the bath area." Ayame said before looking at me for some seconds.

"Isn't there any other shower?" I then asked.

"Ha ha, really?" One of the guys on my class said opening the door. "Oh, hi Aya, Ichi. Long we don't see you around here."

"Er, hi." Aya said hiding me from sight. "Yep, we were just chatting."

"Hey! Aya and Ichi!" another one said putting his head out of the doors. "Look who are there, guys!"

Immediately some guys came out of the bath area while Aya and Ichi seemed to make me sink in the wall.

I could not see what was going on, but what I saw made me go a bit red. Guys were there, wearing just towels as the came out to watch my mates.

"Were you coming in?" Someone asked them.

"No, no. We will wait till later and…" Ichi said.

If there was a perfect moment to use my powers was that one. But no! It was preferable to get caught than to do that risky thing!!

"Hey, cover what you don't want to be seen." Aya then said. "Our shower was broken and there's someone that needed to use the bath."

He then moved aside to reveal me.

"Oh!!" A guy said. "A girl?"

"What is she doing here?" Another one said.

"C'mon." The delegate said then. "If you want to keep on bathing wear a swimming suit!"

It was amazing, guys were nothing similar to girls. A girl would have reacted worse to the fact that I could see them naked if they didn't wear their towels.

"Wow!" Ichitaka said looking at me as I rubbed my hair to clean it spreading the shampoo at the hair. "She is so young that remembers me on a little sister!"

Then I tried to hold the soap and it flew away to the top of the window till it fell over the rack and the bottom of it.

Then I began jumping to get it with no success. And then some guys came and got it to begin pulling my leg acting as if they were going to hand it and then laughing at my height. Then Ayame sighed, went out of the water and caught it from the guys for me.

"Hey." Ayame said then handing me the soap piece. "If you need help just ask for it instead of trying to do it yourself when it's clear you can't."

"Arigato…" I said softly looking at him.

Then he put his hand on my head and made me turn my face as he looked away.

Suddenly he appeared me as a superhero; that guy that comes to help the heroine when she is in need. But that superhero seemed not to mind me too much.

I just walked back to the washing area to keep on cleaning myself before getting in the water, dirty as some guys were. Because I suspected that they didn't clean themselves before getting in the tube when I was not there.

"Hey, Isa-sama." Ichinoise asked me smiling softly as he appeared at my back wearing just his towel as if it was a skirt. "Need help to clean your back?"

He was one of the pupils under my care. Long black haired appearing to be a sex-symbol and a gang leader.

"Then perhaps you could clean mine." He added then.

"Oh, there's no need…" I muttered a bit pink while I smile.

"C'mon!" He said taking a stool to sit next to me. "I don't bite!"

"Domo arigato." I said handing him the soap, deciding to trust him.

Then I was surprised on the softness he used for rubbing the soap at my back and cleaning it from my hips to the shoulders.

So softly that I nearly fell asleep due to the big relax it brought me. Even if I wanted, I couldn't feel tense about it when I had spent half of my life being bathed by a guy; till I was about 9 years old and I learned how to do it myself.

My best friend was an elder boy who was killed by a powerful demon, so I had no shyness on bathing among guys wearing swimming suits.

"Here, you are done." Ichinose said handing me back the soap lying against my back. "Now all you have to do is to remove it with some water." He added then sitting back by my side. "Now… would you mind putting some soap at my back, please?"

"Hum, sure." I said standing up and taking the soap to begin rubbing his back with the soap. Then I noticed he had an area next to his shoulder a bit tense even for being tense cause of me. "What happened you here?"

"I got a little accident." He said. "Bad movement while playing around."

"Ok, then… just tell me if I hurt you a lot." I said putting more soap over the area to then begin massaging the area.

I had trained on massages and I was now able to make pain from minor diseases and sport accidents such as bad twists, spinners and sport pains in general, with just a massage. Of course, I also knew how to relax with massages and how to make people feel better. Touch was a great way of warming people up a bit and making them feel well.

After two minutes standing some rude comments among guys about me giving a massage to one of their mates, I ended the massage. He had been smiling mildly with his eyes closed while I massaged him. It was a usual effect they had to have.

"Try to keep it warm and it will go better for tomorrow." I told him cleaning the soap at my hands. "If it keeps hurting when you get to bed then try having an infusion made with… tile, mint and, perhaps a bit of sugar, but not too much or it will cause you pain again."

"How did you manage to…?" He asked. "It doesn't hurt hardly anything now!"

"And do not move it too fast, please." I told him when he tried to move it on a hard way.

I then threw another bucket of hot water over my head to remove the handmade by me balsam I put on my hair for it keeping shiny and soft.

As soon as I shook my hair it was clear the balsam had worked as used.

Then I walked to the pool and got in the hot water to swim a bit; it was really funny that place. I laughed when all my hair fell over my face after doing some flips at the water as if I was a mermaid.

The guys began laughing too, yet I was afraid they laughed at me instead that with me.

When we returned the bedroom, the guys told me where their rooms were. They had a simple bed and a double height one on a bedroom and there was a big space over the wardrobe.

"You can sleep at the sofa." The rude guy told me to be agreed by the rest.

"Ok." I said softly.

"I don't know if it's ok to allow a girl, less as young as her, to sleep on such conditions." Ichitaka said.

"Do you prefer to take her place?" the rude guy said. "No? Then shut up! Good night." He said dryly.

"Night." I said softly a bit surprised at his rudely acting.

Then Ichitaka helped me to make the sofa turn into a bed and to try to make the bed with some sheets a teacher sent to the room for me sleeping there.

Then he said good bye to me too and the place fell into silence.

I stayed a bit awaken, reviewing the notes my predecessor left for me at the student list for helping me meeting the pupils faster.

I was awaken for a long while, studying the list and comparing it with the notes about everyone. Till I fell asleep with the light on.

What I didn't saw was Ayame waking up and going out of his room to get some water, and then he saw me there, sleeping with the notebook open over my abdomen and sighed as he came to take it and close it.

Then he saw the list.

"I can't believe she is so silly to study this…" He muttered laying the book at the table next to the sofa.

Then he saw how I moved myself because I was not comfortable at the bed. He then took a cushion and put it at my arms to hug it before making the pillow try to go smoother with no success.

"I think perhaps we should change this." He said.

Despite of being son of a well known wizard and having a marks level of Normal-High he was still a magic learner so all he could do was a protection charm and really really basical charms.

"Sweet dreams…" He then whispered trying to sound as his mother, or what he still remembered of her.

She died when he was just seven, but his father stayed there.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Ah!" Negi said happily. "Time to leave! I'd like you brought me the homework tomorrow, please."

The day had begun a bit weird for him. First the quarrel with Asuna because he slept with her again because he had a nightmare last night; then the extra-long day with a bad argument at the pupils cause of the topic for the class stand that year for the School festival.

"Negi." Takamachi told him then. "There's someone I want you to met, do you have a moment?"

"Oh, sure." I said. "I'll join you girls later." He said smiling to then join Takamachi.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Isa-sensei." The delegate told me. "If you have nothing to do then perhaps you would not mind having meal with us and discuss about the festivity preparation."

"Oh, well. Yeah, good idea." I said smiling.

Amazingly, despite of being at least 3 to 4 years elder than me and me being a girl among all guys, those guys were certainly not found of making me feel weird among them. But for some guys, of course. Most of them just obeyed me because I was their teacher, but our relationship was just till there: teacher-pupil.

Ayame, Ichitaka and the delegate, apart from some others, didn't mind being seen with me around.

In fact, I think they didn't care at all.

"And what do you think about this year stand?" Ichitaka asked me.

"I think that aiming stand is a good idea." I agreed. "It was a good idea making all those stands."

"Then I suppose you will take part on the public, will you not?" Ayame asked me just opening an eye to look at me.

"Well… yep, I suppose so." I said.

"No!" Ken said then a bit deceived. "We were counting on you would take care of a stand some time too!"

"Me?"

"Sure." The Delegate told me. "Teachers usually used to also take part on the stands we mounted. We thought you would also take care for a while."

"Oh, I didn't know…" I said ashamed on my own unknowing of that. "Ok, I'll also take part of it." I said smiling.

"Isabelle!" I heard someone called me.

I turned to see Takamachi walking towards us.

"Hi, Takamachi." I said smiling.

"We have been looking for you." He said. "I wanted to introduce you Negi but… well, we didn't found you."

"Sorry." I said. "My day has been a bit… busy."

"Oh, that's true." One of my mates said. "There was another kid-teacher at the girls' part…"

"I suppose then I will easily recognise him at the school festival." I said trying to stand still and hide my nerves.

"Yes, it's… on a week?" He said. "Yes, that's it. We have just ended exams. Well, how has things gone now?"

"Fine, thanks." I said. "This is good place."

"I hope you don't give her any headache or I'll have to tell you all off." Takamachi said to the guys.

"Yeah."

"Sure."

"Don't worry, Takamachi-sensei." The delegate said all serious. "This girl is under my protection now."

"That's what frightens us the most." Ayame said softly then making Takamachi held his laugh and I went frozen.

They began discussing on a high voice while I tried to make them stop.

"Don't worry, they can be boisterous but they are certainly friends." Takamachi told me smiling. "They sometimes remember me on two of my students; one is a strong girl and the other the delegate of his class. Ah, it's Negi's class."

I then looked at him shocked.

Suddenly I was put a piece of the cake I was eating on my mouth.

"Eat, you have to eat more or you will end up by going ill." Ayame said having put the fork on my mouth with the cake piece. "Don't worry Takamachi-sama; we will take care of her."

Takamachi then laughed openly. That girl could be certainly terrifying when she was on her adult form, but now she was on her real form she looked as a daughter of the guys there. Even Ayame who seemed to hate kids was behaving as an elder brother for her.

Perhaps she can change those guys after all, as Negi did on the girls. Yes, she was certainly strong enough for that and more.

"By the way." Takamachi asked me then. "Do you keep on training daily?"

"Twice a day if I'm fine." She said smiling a bit embarrassed. "Then I usually train another hour on my fighting skills."

"You fight?" Kikuto said then.

"I try, at least." I muttered. "Yet I know it's not correct here for a girl to fight."

That made them look at me with some doubt to the begin laughing. Perhaps they didn't think I could do it, anyway, that was not my matter.

If they didn't want to take me seriously then I supposed I had nothing to complain about.

Anyway, I think Ayame knew my little secret, but he had never told me about. I think in fact he has some powers too, but perhaps he still doesn't know about it.

I wonder if he knows I'm in fact a shadow and light magic Master.

No, of course not. I'll keep it secret; I don't want to end up being a stinky animal.

Anyway, that day it was funny ending because I went again to the big bathing area and when I was there some guys of the class came in. I was wearing just my towel on my normal form but with the forms of my elder one. So I went red while I made my forms go back its size trying them not realising on it.

Just Ayame seemed to notice it so he made the rest put their attention on another place allowing me going back normal before they got in the bath tube too. I then went out wearing the soaked towel over my body and literally ran to the room toilet to dry myself and get back wear.

That night more guys came to our room in order me to explain them some things about the different subjects I had to teach them.

When we ended and they left, Ichitaka wearing his pyjamas gave me a cup of tea and said he was to sleep. Ayame then came to see me while he got a glass of water.

"Don't you think it's a bit late for such a little girl?" He asked me then.

"Oh, no." I said smiling. "Before anything I'm your teacher, so I have to be here for explaining any doubt to my pupils."

Then he hit my head softly and laid his hand there.

"You will not get anything if you get ill on your first days." He told me softly. "And where do you go so early in the mornings?"

"Training." I said. "I must train hard if I want to improve."

He then rubbed my hair softly.

"I suppose you don't mind if I got with you tomorrow." He said. "I know you are from the same school my father…" He then whispered on my ear. "But don't worry, your secret is safe with me. Good night. Don't get in your bed too late…"

"Sure." I said pink on my cheeks. "But I don't… well, train that in front everyone."

"Well, then I suppose you will not mind fighting against me." He said. "On the normal way, just fists, arms and legs. Good night."

"Night." I answered him back.

I still had to end the day informs about the class and I had to begin writing their training exams for them being ready for the real ones.

Anyway, when I ended them my eyes were itching and I was nearly slept.

"Good work, Isa." I said to myself trying to cheer me up a bit.

Then I cleaned the mug and went in bed. I had made two different exams, one for the guys with a low level and another for the rest. The low level one was thought for them to try and pass the real one and was taken out of other years' ones I asked my teacher-mates to lend me to try and raise the low levels' level.

Yes, if they did them well that would mean they would do any real one well.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

It was funny, it's now two days till the beginning of the school festivities and my pupils and I are working hard to get all the booths ready for it. We work hard during art lessons and all the free time we can get between the activities of their clubs.

I have began training every morning, not just on my magic fighting with a figure that a girl from Mahora who works with Hiroshi at the technological laboratory have made specially for me as it seems he is also a wizard who dropped his studies at the wizard academy. So it is a really resistant robot with human form of a big man who can attack me. He is just for that so when I end my trainings he just turns himself off till the following day. Then I have another train against Ayame or Kokuto, who is in fact at the martial arts club; ruled by a girl called Gu Fei, by the way.

After that training we go for a quick shower and I go lessons without even having breakfast. Momihi and Ichitaka usually bring me a bun I sometimes have before beginning lessons. Really, in the little time I have spent here I have managed to met more of my pupils a bit more. I managed to get all the names after two days and long nights studying and matching names to faces and data. Those two were part of the cooking club.

"Hey!" Kokuto told me smiling when I hit him back down to earth winning him again. "That was really good and fast!"

"Well, you have also improved." I told him smiling while I turned back into myself.

My two fighting trainers were the ones knowing, with Ichitaka and Momo, that I could appear being elder than what I really was and showed normally. For fighting against them I used to wear my elder appearance because that way I was on the same level of legs and arms length with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**EPISODE 4**

It was funny; I had been working with the guys all the time till today for the post being ready. I can't complain, in fact, everything is ready now for the festival. But what I didn't knew is that being teacher, I had also some duties such as taking care of nobody getting too near the millenary tree cause it has great magical power for making wishes become true and it could be dangerous a bad wish went true.

On the other hand, I have been asked to attend lot of events with some of my pupils. Perhaps it's just they want to show off cause I'm the weird teacher on their high. So, on the three days the festivities take place I have had to appoint more than 30 different meetings, including one with Takamachi and other wizards and witches in the campus area and another one with just Negi.

About the pactios, I have being forced to seal some by a new friend Negi introduced me to: Kamo-chan, a wolverine who once was a wizard.

So now about half of my mates, that know I'm a witch and that wanted to protect me, are my magical partners. And there's a guy who I have had to spend lot of time lately called Haruko that is a bad guy, bully and that loves jumping rules.

He doesn't attend much to lessons but at least have never given me problems other than told off for him not being at my class. That meant I had to spend about a full hour on the afternoons after lessons being with him, there, sitting in front of me silent with his feet over the table while I tell him off for that and ask politely to begin doing his homework.

"Isa-sama." Momo said when he saw me walking towards the ring where the martial arts club was holding their fights. "Hey, Isa! Why don't you have a go?"

I looked at myself. That same morning I was forced by Ichitaka to wear a sexy top and a pair of shorts similar to what I used to wear when I was on my elder form, so perhaps that was not the best for trying a fight.

"I don't think it's a good idea." I said smiling.

"C'mon!" He said lifting me to the ring by the waist. "You have nothing to be afraid. You are indeed good."

Yes, I was good. But I was when I fought on my elder form that I was taller so my extremities were also longer being balanced with the opponent ones.

Then I saw it. Who I must fight against was Evangeline-san. One of the best witches in our world. Mistress of dark magic and vampire.

"Eva." I said. "Nice to meet you."

"Oh, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I don't remember you." She said looking at me as she raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind." I said. "You will soon remember."

The gong rang and we began looking at each other. I could fight pretty wonderful without using magic, but I preferred to just fight enough well for defeating her. After all, I had done it twice before with no great effort.

"Winner, Isabelle-sama!" Gu Fei said raising my hand.

Eva was now down at the ground, nose-bleeding and hit in many places while I was also hit many times but I didn't look as bad as her, just tired.

"Now she will have to fight with a guy that must be about her age, Negi-sama!" she added pointing to the corner where Negi was beginning to climb up.

"Oh, Negi!" I said smiling at him. "You also were forced to take part on this?"

"I'm learning martial arts from Gu Fei." He told me smiling. "No magic, right?"

"I have no need of that." I said answering him back with another smile. "I'm not a dirty player."

He took me a bit more to defeat that Eva, but I ended immobilising him down at earth while my fist hit an inch from his face.

"Check mate." I said winking at him.

"Wow!" He said astonished. "You are too strong!"

I stood up and helped him to do the same while Momo announced my victory.

Again I was forced to fight what looked as the full martial arts club members till I reached their captain: Gu Fei, elder than me, Chinese and Negi's pupil on normal term, cause on martial arts she was the teacher and he the pupil.

"Ready are you?" She asked me.

"Born ready." I said.

She was really wonderful fighter. Skilled, strong, fast... but I was littler so, yet my hits were not as easy as hers cause her extremities were longer than mines; I was faster and more agile than she was.

We took a lot of time to decide who won, and so, we were the ones who got more attention making a big crow to form around the place where the fight was being held. My pupils were there too.

I think that some people even made some bets so the club will get lot of money if Gu Fei won. Unluckily for them, the ones that bet on my victory were the ones getting the money.

After what was about three-quarters of an hour, Gu Fei flew against a post and fell down unable to stand up while I was up ready to strike again if needed.

"Gu! Are you ok?" I asked running to her afraid of her being bad injured.

"Defeated it seems I have been." She said smiling. "Back hurts a bit..." she added when she stood up.

"Let me have a look." I asked her. I then laid my hands over her back and began rubbing it softly while I concentrated on performing a non-verbal healing charm.

"Hey, it doesn't hurt much now." She said smiling after a minute massaging her back. "Domo Arigato."

"It was nothing." I said holding the prize from winning them all. "I was afraid I hurt you even when I controlled a bit."

That seemed to sound as a joke to her because she laughs at it softly.

Then Ayame hit my head softly.

"Silly, you shouldn't have done that." He told me off.

"Sorry." I said nearly crying as he hurt me.

"C'mon, you have to get to the cooking area." He added. "Ichitaka said he would cook you meal."

My day that day was a bit busy till the afternoon, but when it was to begin getting dark I got real problems. Ayame came running to tell me Ichinose had been kidnapped from the kissing boot by a weird woman while everyone there went really confused and panicked.

Then I ran fastest I could to the class stands area and when we reached there patting, I was told the woman said I could get him back if I went to the concerting area. She had not said anything about going alone so I decided to accept Negi and Kotaro's help.

But first we went to my bedroom to get ready, there I made everyone leave as I took my weaponry and I held two candies for the two guys.

"Here, wait a moment and swallow them." I said throwing them for them to catch them. "Ok, everyone keep on with your things. Do not panic, Ichinoise have gone on a little problem with an unsatisfied client so I'll go and try to speak with her. Thanks." I told my pupils and curious that had followed us.

"Geez." Kotaro told me. "You are a liar."

"Thanks, doggy boy." I said going in the bathroom area that was now deserted to change clothes. "OK, you can swallow them now but first change clothes into the bigger ones. And do not peep."

I then walked a bit further to change into my elder appearance and changing clothes into tight zipped top, fingerless gloves to let out some spells and a pair of elastic tight jeans and a pair of high-heeled boots.

When I walked back to them I was fastening my belt carrying the two guns and they were ending putting on their tops appearing about my now age.

"I have never liked those pills, they are funny but they are too sour." Negi said.

"They are not simple eldering pills." I told them. "I gave the original receipt my personal touch. Now you are also faster and stronger."

"Hey!" Negi said as he noticed my weapons. "What do you pretend to do with those?!"

"First asking to know if I can find the reason why she kidnapped a pupil, then if I'm angry show her nobody kidnaps my pupils. Easy and effective."

"I like the idea." Kotaro said smiling. "Let's kick some butts. It's long since I don't do it."

"He, he, he." The demon said laughing while he used his powers to keep Kento Ichinoise down to earth unconscious and Ken Kurowabe down him. "What a funny bite for my trap. An ordinary guy that tries to make me let him go."

"You sneaky coward!" Ken said spitting away some blood. "You are taking advantage of me not being able to see your face under that disguise!"

"What a funny guy!" The demon said laughing soundly while he managed to make some ties appear for immobilising the guy.

He was about hitting him again when a hand came out of shadows to hold his arm.

"Do not dare to lay a finger on one of my pupils." A long red haired woman said twisting his arm badly.

"Ah, I see you have finally arrived, dear." The demon said smiling while breaking free. "I have never had the intention of hurting him. I aimed at a higher one. What?! You are not the one I was aiming at!!" He said surprised when he saw me.

"No...?" I asked serious. "Then sorry for you because you managed to make me furious."

"Hey!" Kotaro told me. "Don't get him all for you. I also want to kick butts."

"Sure." I said realising on something. "All yours." I added kicking him till I launched that demon fake up towards Negi and him. "Negi and I will take care of the twins."

"Twins?!" Negi asked.

Then I pointed at his back while I let a charm out of my fingers. It got the solid air and it began vanishing till it became a person.

"You are a fool, sis." Another voice said from behind the tied up guy.

"Not so fast, moron." I said from her back with my gun at her temple. "Mate."

"Wait till you can say check mate." She said disappearing and reappearing at the other side. "I think we don't have the pleasure of knowing you."

"I know you." I said. "And you know me. From many years before. That's what matters."

We were now fighting till she used Hitomi as human shield so I made my attacks miss them to hit a wall.

"You coward!" I said enraged. "What are you two doing this for?"

"Revenge." She said. "For them hurting our father."

I couldn't believe that. I couldn't believe Negi and Kotaro once joined their strengths to fight anyone.

Then I heard more shouts and some girls appeared on a big magical cage-jail all of them mixed cause of the lack of space for them to stand.

"That's dirty play!" Negi shouted at the other twin that was now sat over the jail with another demon.

"You are a fool if you thought we would fight fair and square." Both twins said while the demon went to fight against Kotaro.

They were beginning to make me furious than ever. Using ordinary girls to have advantage was the dirtiest of the dirtiest.

I then went really furious, I was caught and sent by a spell against the wall that I hit and fell down sliding at the vertical wall. My head was now down and some blood was beginning to dripple from my now hidden face. I heard Negi shout while Kotaro looked frightened at me and Hitomi opened his eyes wide.

Then I stood up slowly with my face still hidden from sight.

"What?!" The twin I was fighting said when she saw some black and purple fire halo surround me, so she threw me more spells that hit the halo and didn't do anything on me but for making me more blood to split around. "Who the hell are you?! How can you still stand after such spells?!" She said frightened while I began walking still towards her.

Then she tried harder but with no success. I then held her by the collar while I put my hand over her heart.

"Who the hell are you?!" She asked with her eyes wide open while the rest looked at us as she had been shouting.

"Isabelle Springfield." I said on a fury filled tone. "The immortal witch."

"Phoenix!" The witch said while the hand I had laid over her heart began lighting while I whispered the exact words.

"Amehra Tuknos!" I then shouted while a beam of light, twisted with darkness and fire traversed her.

Immediately she began disappearing as if it was just an image, melting into something that made a pool at the ground and then disappeared as swallowed by the ground.

Then I looked at the rest. Kotaro was now looking at me with his eyes and mouth wide open in terror, and Negi had his eyes as if they were to fall from his eye orbs.

I then aimed at the other twin but she decided to disappear then, leaving instead of her five minor demons at her place. I was about shooting another lethal charm when I was held my arms by Kotaro and Ayame.

"Stop it, please!" They shouted.

"You are not like that!" Ayame said.

I then looked at him while some other of the guys that knew of my little secret came to hold me down too. I then realised that Ichitaka and some others had tears over their eyes and Ayame had his eyes shinny as if they were about crying.

Perhaps I had realised on how terrifying I was when I was like that; furthermore, I had several cuts all over my forehead, arms and shoulders so I had some dry blood lines and a wide blood line covering half of my face due to a big cut that didn't stop bleeding slowly.

I couldn't move, not cause of the weight I could easily break free, but cause I found as if they were scared of me. I was protecting them, bloody hell! But they were scared.

Then I looked a side and saw Ken still tied down and looking to a side to see me with his eyes wide open. Perhaps I should first make him free…

But then I saw how some of the demons came to get us and I began saying a form sinking in my own shadow while around my pupils began appearing a bubble.

And around them a contention trap bubble the enemy did around them. Luckily for me I was able to escape before being caged too.

"I said…" I said appearing back of the enemy and hitting her to throw it to Kotaro who hit her with just one kick sending her up in the sky. "Not to…" He said.

"Attack our pupil!!" Negi and I said at once sending her our charms at once.

"Dios Tuknos!" Negi and I said at once.

The enemy was reached by hundred thunders at once and then she fell down bad wounded unable to move while Kotaro ended with the demons.

Then I noticed another demon trying to kick Ken so I literally disappeared from sight to reappear in less than a second on the back of the monster.

"Do not touch my pupils, please." I said on a calm voice as I threw a silent charm making it disappear. "Are you ok, Ken?" I asked him making his ties and the bubbles disappear releasing everyone.

"Yes." He said rubbing his wrists.

Then I realised he knew nothing about magic and went serious.

Anyway, he didn't said anything about it but touched his t-shirt to take off and then tie it around my arm wounds. He torn the lowest part and bandaged my forehead pressing the cloth tight against the wound.

"It's ok." I said trying to get away but not able to as he held my by the shoulders. "Seriously, I'm ok!"

"It's ok, miss." He said. "Let me do. I know how to deal with those." He said serious removing the cloth to press it again on the clean part. "And don't worry; I'll not say a word about your secret. I owe you one for saving me now."

"I'll consider you paid for it if you come to my lessons." I said smiling.

"Don't ask too much!" He said smiling ironically. "I'll see."

Then I smiled while I went back to my usual size while the belts fell down as my volume was less. I then covered my chest and Ichinoise took off his shirt to cover me with it smiling.

All the guys were smiling; even Kotaro and Negi were despite of being now appearing elder than me.

I was took on Ken's arms as if I was just a little girl, making me feel as if I was a useless little girl.

Anyway, while I was being healed at the student's rooming area, everyone came to visit me. Even Kotaro and Negi wearing back themselves with their true age.


	5. Chapter 5

**EPISODE 5**

((Sorry, it was supposed to be before the party, so before episode 4. Here could help to explain some things… Excuse me!))

"Ah!" Sohiro said on lessons. "I managed to get it!"

"See how it was not so hard?" I asked him smiling. "Ok, now… Kazuya, what do you have to tell us about the next one?"

"I have made out it was cos 45º 2." He said.

"What do the rest say about?" I asked then.

"It can't be." Akito said. "I have made out it was 1."

"No, no, no." Kokuto said. "It's ¼."

I was about jumping out of the window. About half an hour explaining them how to calculate sinus and cosinus and they still weren't able to calculate easy ones.

"Ken?" I asked.

"I have ¾." He said handing me the notebook.

"It can't be." Sohiro said laughing.

"Do you have anything to say about?" Ken said putting his feet out of the table to threaten him.

"No!" He said a bit scared.

I then sighed. I had decided to form a special studying group following an idea Takamachi and Negi gave me to try and make the lowest marks raise a bit, but now I was beginning to think it was useless.

Kokuto, Ken Kurowabe, Sohiro, Yue Tachibana, Kazuya Ennui and Akito Sato were the worst minds I have ever met. Ken didn't even put any effort on it.

"So, who was the one right?" Kazuya asked then.

"None of you." I said after sighing and trying to smile. "First, I have told you sinus and cosinus can't ever be more than one. And second, we can discompose this angle into 360º plus 45º. Who knows how much does cosinus of 45º is?"

"It's ½." Sohiro said.

"Ok." I said.

Half an hour later we stopped it and we went out. Then I outstretched.

After a full night sleeping little cause of me being working till late for getting ready the lessons for everyone and then the extra-lessons for the lower marks, I was really tired. And I still had to train with Kokuto in the night.

What I didn't realised was Ken staring at me while I showed how tired I was. Why he did so I didn't knew. In fact I didn't realised he was staring at me, so less he was doing it cause he felt a bit guilty of seeing me tired.

"Hey, Isa-sama." He said getting near me.

"Oh, Ken." I said smiling. "Did you want anything?"

"I was wondering… I am now going to get to the sport area, perhaps you would like to come." He said trying to sound casual.

"I'd like to but… I'm afraid I have to work. Sorry." I said smiling.

"Oh, c'mon!" He said appearing to be bothered. "You have to rest a bit! Furthermore, I need you to repeat me once and again those silly forms and numbers if you want me to remember them."

I smiled as he seemed to try his best for me to go. Anyway, he was caught by Ayame and Hitomi and I was helped as they thought he tried to do anything bad on me.

So I was "rescued" from the bully.

"Thanks for the help." I said smiling. "Anyway he was just trying to make me play a sport to relax or something."

"You should not get mixed with him." Ayame said. "He is just a brainless bully."

"Yep, he will put you into trouble." Hitomi added. "By the way, I managed to get you that film. It was a bit hard cause it was not originally English but… well, I managed to sneak into some places and now you have it. Here you are." He said handing me a CD.

"Wow! Thanks!" I said happily.

"Kiddos, you get them easy things and they are happy." Hiroshi said joking. "Don't worry." He said rubbing my hair. "It's ok you look that kind of things. After all that's anime."

I was holding the CD against my breast as if it was a treasure. Funny they got me it after Kazuya mentioned it and then I said the director rang me a bell. It was funny that they were so nice to me when I had spent not much time there.

Anyway, I had not all the luck with me. At my back, someone had been planning to test me.

"Do you think that girl is so strong, mistress?" Chacha-zero asked.

"Don't undertake her." Evangeline said. "You don't know what a little girl can be keeping up her sleeve."

"Shall I attack now?" Chacha-zero asked taking a knife from her robes.

"No, we must wait till tonight." Evangeline said standing up at the roof where they had been sitting. "That old man has allowed me for half an hour to get nearly all my powers back. Just to test her skills and back to myself."

That was true, it was not till the night that everything began going wrong. We were bathing when the lights went off. I had been feeling a magical shield protecting the school, but then the shield was gone. I couldn't understand a thing.

"Hey!" I said. "Get to your rooms as soon as you can."

"Oh… Isa!" they said.

"That's just a light failure!" Kento then said.

"I said as soon as you can." I said moving at the shadows. "Please, I'm the teacher."

I could see how they moved a bit to get out of the water.

"Isa, are you really worried cause of light failure?" Ayame said.

"This is not normal." I said going into my elder form while we walked to our bedroom. There I put on my fighting things over the swimming costume.

"Then let me go with you." He said.

"I want to go too." Ichitaka said.

"No." I just said. "This can be dangerous."

"Isa-sensei!" Kokuto's room mate said coming in the bedroom. "Kokuto is not here! He is gone!"

"Ok, now I say it for last time. Stay here." I said ending tying up the fighting things. Then I walked out into the corridors where the guys were chatting. "Everyone in their rooms, NOW!" I shouted pointing my torch at the guys. "I don't want to see anyone out of his room. C'mon! Move!"

The guys then moved to lock in their rooms and I began walking towards the exit. Then I performed a magi shield to protect the building and I sank in the shadows to move faster from a place to another.

That way I end up finding Kokuto. He was trapped against a brick wall so I went out of the shadows but stop half a way.

"Drop it." I said serious looking towards him to then look to a side not moving myself the slightest. "There's no need of hiding."

"Good, I didn't mean to hide." A voice said then. "I just wanted to catch you unaware."

"I couldn't wait less from a vampire." I said letting out an ironical laugh.

Then I tied to get to release Kokuto but she stopped me.

"He has nothing to do with this." I then said. "Release him."

"He will be the prize." She said.

"He has nothing to do with this." I said pointing my hand towards him as I thought on a charm to break the ties he had.

Then I surrounded him with a protective shield. That cost me some wounds when Evangeline, the immortal sorceress, the vampire, hit me with a couple of charms.

"Silly girl…" She said laughing. "I now see you were lying when you said you were Magister Magi!"

"Don't mistake me." I said. "I care of innocents over all." I added while I began healing the wounds he did on me. "Now there are no more innocents mixed…"

She then sent me more charms and soon I was surrounded by two of her puppets: Chacha-maru and Chacha-Zero.

I was wounded, that's true. I was hit, sent charms, wounded… and I also defended myself hurting her too.

And suddenly I was sent to the shield and I electrified myself as I crashed against it.

"Isa-sama!" Kokuto said. "Are you ok? Let me help you!!"

I had completely forgotten he could wake up from a moment to another and he seemed to have seen everything.

And further more, there was another guest I had not realised at. A white ferret, no, an ermine looking at us from the right of him.

"Heya, young mistress." He said. "Perhaps he could help you. I will help you two for him to help you."

Then I raised my heart finger at him to show him to get lost.

"Chap!" The ermine said getting over the shock of my sign. "If you want to help her, then kiss her!"

"Stop it, you stupid animal!" I told him trying to stand up.

Anyway, before I could do it I was picked up by two arms and I saw Evangeline being hit with a simple charm that just made her a bit confused.

Before I could do anything else, I was being hidden with Ichitaka and Kokuto behind a wall next to it all.

"How do you even think on coming here all alone?" Ayame told me off. "Perhaps you are at a high level, but she is elder than you and she will probably have more experience and skills too."

"I didn't need you to come." I said cleaning the blood coming out of my mouth due to the hit I got.

"I don't think so." Ichitaka said cleaning more blood coming out other cuts I got from the same hit.

"If with my hands I can serve you, then that will be." Ichitaka said coming to my side.

Then he did something I will never forget, he stood in front of me and held my face with his hands. Softly he kissed my lips.

"Pactio!" Kamo said as light came out of the magical circle we were standing at.

I was so shocked I didn't saw Kokuto smiling and coming to also kiss me.

"Pactio!!" Kamo said for second time.

"That was funny." He said smiling.

Now I had a cook Minister Magi wearing as a super cook and a martial arts wearing Minister Magi in front of me.

"Ok, if there's no other way…" Ayame said walking towards me and holding me.

The rest's kisses were soft as if they didn't meant to make me embarrass when I remembered it. Ayame on the other hand was more lacking of touch, as if he was kissing a cute girl instead me. A passionate kiss lacking of feeling but enough for making me go gobsmacked.

"Pactio!!" Kamo said then. "Wow! That was really amazing, babe! Well, now you have three minister magi."

"I need no one!" I said angry going out of my astonishing state. "I have to handle with it on my own!"

Then I was hit on my head softly but it hurt a bit.

"Stop crying, idiot." Ayame told me. "Now it's time for us to help you a bit."

"Yep, that girl, whoever she is, will regret to have kidnapped me and insulted you." Kokuto said looking ahead.

"Geez…" Evangeline said. "This was not fair, you shouldn't have saved me..."

"I have already told you." I told her that now was back the little girl held to my elder form arms. "I don't hurt innocents." I added pulling from her up to prevent her for breaking her neck from the fall.

"Now I'm also in debt with you." She said a bit embarrassed as her two puppets went to help her after my mates leaving them escape when they saw Evangeline fall from the place we were fighting. "I hate it…"

"I will be more than satisfied if you don't kidnap any of my pupils again." I said after thinking. "And perhaps a pair of chocolate bars too. Want a candy?" I asked her offering her one of the ones I carried on my pockets. "They come from our world."

"Th… thanks." She said taking a red one.

I supposed she would take that one cause it was raw meat with still some blood too candy. I preferred the unicorn hair flavoured ones. I also offered my new mates them and each one took a different one.

I smiled as I saw their faces. Definitively, humans were not used to those special and weird flavours.

"What was that?" They asked me as we went back our residency.

"Your special Minister Magi forms." I said. "I must say… thanks. Even when I could have done it alone…"

I didn't liked to have had to been carried by Kokuto at his back but I had to agree to it when I felt my legs go as rubber made on our way there.

Anyway, I liked the sensation I was feeling then. A warm feeling of being protected once again.

Perhaps having three Minister Magi would not be such a bad idea, even when I didn't want to risk their necks.

"So you are a witch." Kokuto said.

"Please, don't tell anyone!" I began saying nervous. "Please, nobody can know of it!! I'll be turned into an ermine or something worse!!"

"Don't worry." Ichitaka said winking at me. "It'll be our little secret."

"Yep, I would not lose such a funny teacher." Kokuto said. "I bet now you are here our lives will not be so bored as they were before."

I then smiled mild at his back as we got in the bedroom's building. Definitively having gone there and having made three Minister Magi was not such an awful idea. Not at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry if I point out someting, but I came across lately with some information I would like to point out for me. Just skip this and pass to: "Chapter 6". THanks!

_The RED WING_

_Nagi Springfield++++++++++++++++++++Eishun Konoe++++++++++++++++++"The gigant" (I have still not find out about his name)_

_Albireo Imma"Colonel Sandels"+++++++++++Gateau Kagura Vandenburg+++++++++Young Takamichi_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CHAPTER 6**

It was a new day. After all the cheer of the festival preparations, it was just the second day and all seemed to have gone right. When I went out to do my usual surveillance of the tree surrondings I felt the place was even more crowded than usual. I could see not just students but also elder people.

I then sat down on a roof and looked from there to see if I could see something. Unlukily for me, there was always someone there for anoying my work. I was to shoot another sleeping dart a certain Mana lent me for the work when I felt a preasure over my back, lukily, the dart reached the objetive and when I stood up after having checked it was safe again I saw a hooded figure standing there smiling.

"Who the hell are you?" I asked. "How do you dare to annoy me?"

Then the guy slided the hood down and I saw his face.

"Albireo?" I asked turning my head a bit to a side over my shoulder. "Is it you?"

"I see you have grown a bit again." He told me smiling. "What happened?"

"It was war." I said. "I'm not untouchable, there's a charm that can kill me, I was shoot that and I died, so I reborn and that's all what... excuse me a second."

I then shoot another charm to another couple about declaring their love and her hankerchief flied from here out of the tree action so it was safe.

"I see you have not lost your touch." He said.

"Sure, but a guy told me just yesterday that there's a lot of value for asking a girl or a guy out, that's something I also thing must not be erased." I told him serious looking into his eyes.

"I think you know what you are talking about." He said smiling softly. "Maybe if you wore something else you would be asked out more times."

I threw him a dire hit that he stopped on the air with great ease.

"You didn't put much efford on that hit." He told me making me angry.

"What for?" I asked. "It was not use on doing it."

"Well, I've heard you know where Nagi is." He said.

"Could be." I said. "But you will not see him."

"Why?" He said. "Oh, I know, the news I got were true."

"It depends on what you heard." I said tempting him before shooting a dart to a guy.

"Why did you shoot at him?" He asked me as laughing at me.

"He is my pupil and friend." I said. "I know he will recover from that too."

"Wow, what a clear mind about good a evil." He said certainly laughing at me as he clapped. "As the rumors that said Nagi and you were not just partners."

"Partners." I said laughing. "We were never under a pactio. He was great wizard and I was a great witch too. I've never needed a pactio on that times. Anyway, what is said about that?"

"That Nagi and you had something toghether while the time he was away." He said. "And we don't know much about you but for that little time you spend with us. And I suspect you had spend more times before toghether with Nagi. Am I mistaken?"

"Maybe, or maybe not." I said pulling his leg. "Anyway, that would be none of your bussiness."

"oK, OK." He said smiling wide. "Changing topic. I was wondering if you were not taking part on the party being held tonight."

"I..." I said thinking about it. "Don't know. Maybe, or maybe not. I already appointed to meet with someone."

"Sure." He said laughing. "You are a kid, you have nothing to do against me."

"Maybe I'm a kid." I said while my alarm of changing of turn of surveillance sounded. "But I've still passed through more ages than you, my friend. Time gives you wishedom. And wishedom is a rank."

Then I jumped down the balcony and I ran away from him after having looked back up to see Colonel Sanders looking at me so I said bye with a simple gesture and ran away.

"Ha, if he thinks he can keep on trying to trick me he is really mistaken." I wishpered while I saw him disappear from my sight.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It was later that night that I went out of the room wearing as a teen I was and with my elder form robes for the night well hidden at my purse thanks to a good charm I got at the wizard-net for making things to shrink so as to carry them easily hidden on pockets and that kind of uses.

I expected to have gone out of the building without a simple meeting, but it seemed inpossible for me. I was caught by all the guys that seemed to have appointed to met down to leave toghether.

"Ah, Isa-chan looks wonderful on those robes." Ichitaka told me smiling.

"Do you have a date?" Ayame asked me.

"She sure has a date." Ken said smiling. "She looks great. Maybe later if you don't have another thing to do you would not mind dating me."

"Hum, just to give a walk." I said. "And just in case the person I have to meet tonight doesn't come or something like that."

"Hey." Ayame told me putting his hand at my head to get me. "Try not getting into troubles tonight. And do not get near the tree, please."

"I already knew." I said. "And don't worry, my 'boyfriend' is not that silly either. He is even more." I wishpered at the last part.

That man was certainly not silly, but he was careless on such matters and he was capable of walk with me over the tree effect area and then say a silly thing there. Anyway, when they allowed me to leave I nearly ran to a near hidding place where I changed robes into my elder ones behind a bucket while I made my self grow up till the age of 20 that must be about my partner that night's age.

When I went out I nearly crashed into Asuna Kaguraza and Negi making him fall down.

"Excuse me." I said giving Negi a hand to help him stand up. "Are you hurt?"

"Er... No, no." He said looking at me. "Your face rings me a bell... Isa!!"

"No, I'm her elder sister." I said realising on the presence of another girl that looked normal. "You must have mistook me." I said smiling.

"Hey, we all know about what Negi and you are." Asuna said then. "Nodoka is Eisun's daughter."

"Ei-san?" I asked to then smile. "How is that man doing lately? I see he really got a beautiful daughter. Ah! I'll be late!"

"You were to a date?" Nodoka asked cheerful.

"Er... kind of." I said walking fast with them by my side. "I have to met someone at the path next to the library."

"Ah, allow me to take you." Negi offered smiling and holding his hand out to get his staff. "C'mon, mount back me."

"Are you sure you can carry her?" Asuna said.

"Yes." He said smiling. "I'll meet you all at the stand."

"Allow me to hide us." I said to Negi moving my fingers to cover us on shades. "See you soon!" I added before leaving.

Then we started flying, we crossed a lot of places in little time till he dropped me next to the library.

"Are you sure you will be ok?" Negi asked me then. "It seems nobody is here."

"Yeah, well, he has never be punctual to his meetings." I said remembering that man. "But if you are going to feel better, then you can wait with me until he arrives."

"So... it's really a..." He began babbling. "Maybe I should leave!"

"You are not bothering!" I said laughing at his way of reacting when he knew I was waiting for a guy. "This is not exactly as a love date." I explained him smiling. "It's just a meeting. He wanted to do something around here so he had the consideration of appointing a meeting to say hello."

"Oh, so he is a friend of Isa-sempai." He said smiling.

"Just call me Isa." I asked him smiling. "If I was on my real appearance I would be still about your age."

He then smiled.

"So, what kind of magic do you use?" He asked me.

"Hum?" I asked looking at him. "Ah, a bit of this, a bit of that... I've got not a single style, but I began being shadow and light controller, yep."

All of sudden, a hooded figure appeared there, comming towards them with a hooded cloak on and it was not much bigger than her.

"Ah, here he is." She said smiling. "You brainless wizard, here you go." She added throwing a ball to him that got it on the air.

"Oh, maybe I should leave now." Negi said smiling. "Well, good night."

"Night." I said smiling. "We'll see around later. My guys will be around too so maybe we could all meet."

"Ah! Sure!" He said smiling and flying away. "See you around!"

I saw him leave flying while my mate was reaching me with the pill I trew him at his hand, looking at me.

"You are late." I said turning to face him.

"Well, you know things are not easy on my case." He said smiling under his hood. "Why is you are so nice even when time goes by?"

"I'm a hard worker concerning about fitness, look and fighting." I asnwered. "Answering to your last letter, I have brought you that pill. It will make you look as if you were about 16 again."

"Thanks, but I also want to spend some time with you like I'm now." He said.

"C'mon, I don't understand why you are so affraid of Negi, but he nearly caught you."

"He is my son." He answered me. "He must not know I'm... like this, and here. That's why I have to wear a costume."

"Sure." I said not fully convinced. "Here, I brought you some robes I managed to pick up at the laundry."

"Thanks." He said kissing me softly. "Just promise me that when the pills effect are gone we will have a little time toghether like now."

"Ok, promise." I said raising my hand. "But not too much, please. You are costing me a lot of energy right now."

"Sorry." He said kissing me now on my lips deeper and then smiling when I tried to slap him smiling. "I'll give you back the favour. You don't know what is for me to be here today."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wow!" Ichitaka said when they saw me walking around with Negi wearing no glasses hand holded and pointing to places. "Hey, have a look at there!"

"Isn't it Isa-sensei?" Momo asked. "And look what? She really is on a date!"

"Hey! That's the teacher kid!" Ken said angry.

"Ok, ok." Kento said cracking nuckles smiling. "Allow me to unglue them."

"No!!" Ichitaka said holding him by the back. "She is on a date! She will kill you if you get in it."

Anyway, Ayame was not so pround on it and was already walking towards us.

"And that is the pub one of the girl on his class built for the festivities." I was saying Negi smiling. "He must be there with his pupils."

"Who are you talking about?" Ayame asked us. "Sorry, we were near and we saw you. Hello Negi-sensei."

"Oh, hi." He said when I hit his ribs softly with my elbow. "Hi, sempai. Wanted anything?"

"Ayame is a pupil of mine, as the mates over there." I explained him. "Negi agreeded to go with me on a walk to explain me something."

"It looks more like a date." Momo said.

"Well, we are just... friends." Negi said smiling amused. "But if you want to get along... I rather to be alone with her."

"Oh, so..." Ken said. "We will be keeping an eye on you guy."

My mate was about trowing them a spell but I held his arm to prevent it disimullatelly. Anyway, it seems Ayame did realise on it, but didn't said a word.

"Ok, we will go to see the firework later." He told me. "Hope to see you there."

"Oh, sure." I said.

"C'mon Phoenix, I want to see the fighting rink." My mate said pulling from my arm.

"Phoenix?" Ichitaka asked then. "Why did he called her that?"

"Maybe they were friends before school." Ayame said hidding the truth from them all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey, isn't that Negi-kun?" Kazumi, the 'super-journalist' said astonished on him walking around with another girl not Kaguraza and her friends that he was suposed to be with.

Then Mana Tatsumiya, Gu Fei and Kaede Nagase looked there too and saw the couple walking around laughing at something.

"Asuna I thought was he with." Gu Fei said then.

"Yes, I thought he was around with Asuna and the rest." Kaede said to the smile. "I bet he went to also pick up Isa-sensei."

"Hum..." Mana said looking at the girl. "That girl doesn't give me a good feeling..."

"Why?" Kaede asked her. "She doesn't look weird, just a bit... well, as Negi."

"No, she is not as Negi." Evangeline said appearing at their backs and looking at her. "I've seen her before... Long time before... Yet I couldn't remember her at first."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Ah!!" My friend said smiling when I handed him a candy apple while I kept another for myself. "I dropped those when I began travelling. Thanks."

"I've liked them always, now and before." I said smiling mildly while I put the other 10 candy apples in my bag. "I love to buy some when I have chance. So I thought maybe you as european too would like them." I added smiling and bitting a bit of mine.

Then he began laughing and some tears fell from his eyes.

"I couldn't remember you were so funny!" He said stopping and cleaning the tears he was dropping in laugh. "And how have you done all this time?"

"More or less well." I said smiling. "I was killed by the same guy that killed you, but it seems the trick worked and it helped you a bit. I'm happy it did."

"Yeah, thanks to our time toghether I was able to get over it." He told me. "That dude was certainly a tough guy. I owe you life. All thanks to the efford you put on that all."

"Well, thanks to you I was killed." I said serious rubbing my back of the head. "Anyway, it doesn't really matter as I can reborn. Thanks to you again. My granpa told me you were my father."

"Well, it just cost me six seconds to make you with your dear friend, Nerissa Yakuza, one of my ministra magi." He said rubbing the back of his head on embarrashment. "She was pround of giving you that hand."

"She gave me her life." I said. "She died giving me birth. I've had to grow up with that wight on my heart."

"Did she?" He asked me surprised. "I chosed her cause she was willing to give you a hand and cause of her hard constitution..."

Then we fell into silent again for a while as we sat down on a fence. Soon they were advising the begining of the firework.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"We beg the people wanting to attend the fireworks to get to the bridge." The voice on the spekers said.

"Man... each year the same." Asuna said bothered.

"It's ok Asuna." Negi told her smiling. "Firework is good, they want to end the festival with great..."

BOOM!!

"What was that?" Nodoka asked while another boom was heard and people began shouting.

"Negi!!" Takamichi-sensei said appearing running with Evangeline and some other wizards and witches running next to him. "Negi!! There's trouble!! We are going to need all the help we can get..."

"C'mon you kiddo!" Evangeline shouted at him. "Move yourself!! There's a bunch of demons comming!!"

"Then we also go." Asuna said after the first time fright. "We are Negi's ministra magi."

"I don't think this is good for you." Evangelise said then.

"This can be really dangerous." Takamichi said while more teachers arrived. "But we are going to need all the help we can get."

Then all began running to where the booms began sounding more often and some lights were lighting the sky.

"It's began again..." Takamichi said. "As that night..."

"What night?" Negi asked.

"The one Nagi died..." Takamichi said.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Stop it!" I said to the bunch of demons that were begining to turn everything into hell full of fire and destruction while I worked to put fire off with some water charms. "I'm not going to allow you to get him!"

"Hey, this is going wild!!" My friend told me. "You should allow them to take me!!"

"I'm not going to allow them to take you again!!" I shouted at him while the whole bunch of wizards and witches at the school lands came, including Albireo Imma that looked at us dealing with the bunch of demons. "I don't want to lose you again against them!!"

"Hey, allow us to give a hand." Evangeline said appearing in front of me in the air over a demon I was attacking and piercing his head from top to chin with just a jet of darkness.

Then my mate's face was lighted and Negi and him found face to face when he was hit to ground, making the real Negi go astonished of seeing himself there too.

"Hey, you!" I shouted to him. "Go away! Run fast, please!!"

"No!" He said when all ouf us were hit to earth too. "Allow them to get me! I'll go over this too!"

"I said No!!" I shouted then spitting some blood away. "I don't want to lose you again!! Even when I can just see you this little!!"

"Why are there two Negis?" Asuna asked confused and angry hitting another demon with her paper fan.

"There's a false one." Takamichi said fighting mad.

We were fighting hard, but that was not enough. They wanted my Negi, not the real one, and the charm of the pills were about going off. Anyway, despite of our hardest trys and efforts, the enemy didn't disappeared, on the contrary, it seemed they were more each time.

"oK, Negi-kun." A girl heading a bunch of girls said appearing from the back of us all. "It was rude not to ask us too to came."

"Girls!" The real Negi said with his eye swollen.

"C'mon Negi-bozu." Kaede said smiling. "Allow us to give a hand."

He then smiled and began chanting the pactios' forms making that bunch of girls to turn into his former Ministra Magis.

"Hey." My Negi said smiling. "Let's remember the good times."

"Hum." I said nodding while his pill effects disappeared and he began eldering to his real age. I then threw his cloak over him and I began making myself elder too to my 20 aged form. "Ok, let's play rough dudes." I said smiling evilly while I held his hand smiling.

Then there was as a thunder of light and we began fighting on couple while the rest began fighting hard too.

"What are that?" Negi asked when the demon he was fighting fell over his knees and he saw how something was appearing to be hitting the demon's faces and bodyes with their feets.

"The aces..." Takamichi said with his eyes wide open. "IT CAN'T BE!!!"

"TAKAMICHI, STOP SAYING NOSENSES!!" Evangelie shouted from the air. "THAT'S IMPOSIBLE! HE IS DEATH!!"

"OK." Albireo said then. "TIME FOR THE OLD TIMES GANG TO FIGHT AGAIN THE BEST WE CAN."

It seemed to confuse all of them.

Anyway, soon the demons began bursting while the two magister magis moved fast from a point to another in the battle, always toghether, always without being more than 3 seconds separated.

"Evangeline." Isa said then. "Let's try something, let's burst them off."

"Hum." She then said to smile evilly. "I like the new plan."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The people were fighting mad when they saw how all of sudden a couple of beams were shoot in the air making some demons to disappear.

"What was that?!" Asuna asked.

"DIOS TUKNOS!!!" Isa shouted shooting another big beam hitting Negi's demon. "Negi!! Protect the hooded guy!!"

"Yes." He said. "We have to protect the hooded man!!"

"Hey, Isabelle." Evangeline asked her while she shoot another dark beam into another couple of demons making them burst with just a simple finger snap. "May I ask who is that man?"

"He is a friend." I just answered her while he just kicked ashes. "If you mean if he is wizard... He is but today he can't use it. He depends on us to keep him alive."

Then I fell down to earth due to the efford to have to pass him some energy and cause I was hit by a demon's hand.

"Enough!!" Ayame told me holding me to prevent me falling down to earth. "Are you silly?! You are still a kid even when you change your appearance into this!"

"Hey, I'm not a kid." I said standing up. "But if you want to help, then prevent the man to get mixed." I added standing up again. "CHEEKY, DON'T MAKE ME KICK YOUR BUTT TOO!!"

He then held my hand to throw me up to the air and I pulled from him up too so we hit two faces at the same time.

And suddenly, the clock setting the time began sounding and he began disappearing as if it was vanishing in air.

"Don't leave me!" I said about crying as we still held by the left arm to kick and hit enemies. "I don't mind if I have to share my energy with you!"

"Don't worry, Phoenix." He said smiling sexyly at me as he used to do even when we joked. "I'll keep on being in touch with you. I'm part of you as you are part of me."

He was now nearly transparent and so, we stopped on the head of a demon, it was more likely to be him who made me stop there and then he wrapped me with his arms at my back and attracted my face to his to kiss me long until nothing was left from him and some tears began falling from my eyes on the pain of loosing him again.

Then the demon whose head I was standing at hit me with his hand and I fell down again. Evangeline killed his demon and shouted at me something when the demon held me up at his hand, pressing as if he wanted to smack me with his hand.

"Isa-sensei!!" My guys said.

"Isa!" Ayame said. "Do something!! Break free!!"

"Oh, you moron!!" Evangeline shouted at me. "You are a ministra magi!! By heaven's shake!! You can't affort to feel such silly and weak feelings!! Fight as the rumours say you do!!"

"Isabelle!!" Negi said going to hit the demon that was holding me.

Then he was kicked away by it and I heard him shouting, that was enough for bringing me back to reality.

"Do not... dare to... touch my brother." I said in rage while I began shooting fire by my eyes and blowing some fire to the demon's hand.

Anyway, he closed me in his hands while I heard some shouts outside. However the shouts soon changed from fear to confusity when all of sudden the demon's hands began melting and a fire ball came out of the hands to stand against him and then begin jumping from here to there opening holes in the demons I crossed from side to side.

I kept on bouncing from a place to another, leaving a path of fire and melted demon holes on my way.

I was begining to move so fast that it seemed as a fire drawing on the air while the rest fought as they could.

Till the biggest one hit me with one hand and threw me to a wall where I landed on my feet and hands to stay there as glued to the wall. All of sudden all the rest of demons began diappearing one after another on a big black hole in the sky.

"Ah!!" Negi said terrified as some of the rest. "I can remember this!! This is..."

However the bigest demon didn't seem to disappear, on the contrary he stood there.

"So, what are you going to do?" He said to all. "I'm stronger than any of you. You can't even touch me." He added looking at me.

"Just cause you caught me low defenced, you bloody bastard!!" I shouted jumping again to hit him with no success.

I tried once and again and I ended being thrown to Negi and his mates so I couldn't bounce on them to go back to the demon and we all rolled to earth.

"Hey, Isabelle." Takamichi said sweating with some blood comming out of his temple. "What's going on? Why did you guys brought them here?"

"You know what's happened?!" Negi and Asuna asked at once.

"He wanted to come for the festival, just for tonight and I agreeded." I just said. "This dudes came on their own. Nobody invited them."

I was now drippling blood from my lip corners and also my temple. I had been hit so much times I now looked as a weird kind of Evangeline. Anyway, I didn't meant to stop there.

"Hey, wait a second!!" He and Albireo said holding my arms. "You can't just jump from here to there and try to hit him when he doesn't allow you."

"I will be able." I said nearly crying and breaking free giving them my back. "This time I am not going to allow anyone to touch my family..." I added kneeling down to then jump with my fists ready to strike.

"Baka..." Evangeline muttered from the ground where she was thrown by the demon. "She will manage to get killed again..."

"Une fulgor concidems noctum, in mea manu ens ilnimicum Eyat!" I began chanting as I got my hands ready to send the charm. "FULGURATIO ALBICANSUS!"

"The white lightning!!" Negi said surprised when the big white light orb at my hands enlarged and I shoot it.

"Not just that!!" Albireo said astonished. "It's multiplied by hundred!!"

"The rage she feels makes her dark side be bigger than her light one." Evangeline said. "And now Nagi has ran away... if it was really him."

"My dad?!" Negi asked. "That man was my dad?!"

"Negi!!" I shouted as I was threw again to him making him fall down. "I think I've got a plan, but... I'm going to need more help."

I then began wishpering at his ear and then Takamichi that was on our other side. When I ended they smiled.

"Gee... it's going to be really as old times with Nagi and you." Takamichi said smiling. "I'll tell more people."

I then noded smiling and flew to keep on fighting with hexes that didn't went anywhere on the demon we were fighting against. When I found the chance I told Evangeline about my plan.

"That's just silly." She said angry. "But that's on that brainless line..."

"Are you helping too or not?" I asked her.

"Hum, I'll make him not to take his eyes out of me." She said. "Chachamaru!!"

I then smiled and noded.

The fight was hard, and all the girls and wizards and witches fought with great anger. Anyway, soon I was shoot against Evangeline in the air by the demon's hand and we fell down to eart.

In that same moment, the bells began ringing at once to show midnight again.

Dong!

"Hey you!" Negi shouted.

Dong!

"WE are not going to allow you to keep on destroying things!" Albireo said.

Dong!

"Cause there are people here that we want to protect." Takamichi said geting ready to strike.

Dong!

"And dear people that we want to get revenged." Negi added.

Dong!

They all began chanting their charms lighting balls on their hands.

dONG!

All of them shoot their charms at once and so a lot of firing words were shouted at once while the hits hitted the demon at once but for Negi's and Takamichi's.

Dong!

"You missed me." The demon said laughing.

Dong!

"Really?" Albireo said smiling ironical.

Dong!

"Lilac lac la lac lilac" Evangeline and I began chanting fast while a pair of dark light balls began appearing on our hands outstretched high to get all the darkness there.

Dong!

"Epigenethito Taionion Erebos." We said making it larger "Aionie Krustalle" We added to make the demon christalise.

Dong!

"Pasize zocise ton ison tanaton." We said to end it all. "Cosmique Catastrophe!" Both shouted at once.

Then both give the back to the demon and we snaped our fingers while the last "Dong" sounded and the big ice boulder was bursted into million pieces.

Dong!

The clock then fell silent. Everything was over and so I fell down back on my little form, being caught by someone.

"Isa-chan." I heard a soft voice calling me. "Hey, silly, wake up!"

"Geez... that was too much darkness for her." Evangeline said a bit dizzy holding to Chachamaru. "Anway..."

"I'll come back another time." Nagi said in my mind as part of a dream. "Be sure of it. Now we are part one of the other."

"Where did she took that great amount of power?" Takamichi asked wishpering. "She didn't had that much the previous times."

"Will you be still waiting for me then?" Nagi asked in my mind.

"Of course, Nagi." I said on a loud soft voice so I was overheard.

"Nagi?" The girls said as they were now all with their ears put on me that was lying with my head over Negi's lap.

I slowly blinked and opened my eyes just to two slids, still unfocused.

"Hey!" Ayame said then hitting my head softly. "Stop saying nosenses. That's not Nagi but Negi."

"That hurts!!" I said rubbing my head softly to see I was again on my little form with my head over Negi's lap. "Ah! Sorry Negi-kun!!!"

"Oh!" He said. "No, it was... nothing." He began babbling.

"Hey, lovely doveis." Albireo said. "If the lady is fine then I supose everyone can leave and keep on with their things."

"We are not couple!" Both Negi and me said at once going pink and making the elders laugh.

"Of course they are not couple!" Takane said as bothered.

"Oh, by heavens shake!!" I said. "They know we are not that! They know we are..."

Then I hussed and I bited my lips realising I had spoken too much.

"You are what?" They all asked.

"Friends." I quickly said. "That we are friends. Now... are the party being kept on?" I asked. "If not I would like to go have something fresh and relax a bit."

"With all this fuss..." The black teacher said. "I supose the firework will be put out till tomorrow."

"Guys, remember the rooms are locked on an hour." I said. "I'll get there by then."

I then jumped again up and disappear on little seconds from their sight, making sure I was not followed. Then I ran to sit at the school's bell tower roof where I stayed looking to the sky, holding there with just one hand.

I thought about all what happened that night. The meeting with Nagi, the demon attack... I still had the wounds and marks to remember me the hard fight.

"Was that guy, Thousand Master?" A voice asked me at my back.

"Who knows?" I said. "It could be a future Negi."

"But it was not, was it?" She asked.

"Hey, Evangeline." I said smiling. "Nice shoots, by the way."

"I know they were nice." She said. "What I wonder is how did you managed to do them too, with such potential and strength."

"Yep?" I asked. "Well, funny you ask me. I don't know."

"I know you know." She said. "My wounds heal immediately, yours stay, what makes me think you are not a vampiress. Then what are you?"

"A witch." I said. "By the way, I owe you one?"

"Let's say one for you, another for me." She said sitting next to me. "I did it cause it was fun, and cause I wanted to protect that man too."


	7. Chapter 7

**EPISODE 7: THE CAT IN THE HAT.**

((I'm sorry about the delay, but I was writing a lot of fics at the same time so I nearly forgot about this one. Sorry, I have no forgiveness. Once again sorry.))

It's now nearly a week since the scholar area festivities and I'm still showing little signs of the fight held on the last day afternoon during the fireworks that had to be put off for a while.

The lessons are not going better not worse, yet my relationship with my pupils is more or less better now. Most of them speak more to me and I'm going friends with them all.

So, it was not I could complain about that, anyway… every morning and dusk I went up to the school roof to think about my own things.

"Hey, Isa-sempai." Takamachi told me that same morning. "Is something wrong? Have those little imps of you gave problems again?"

"Hum, Takamachi." I said softly as I saw him. "No, everything is right. My pupils are sleeping and calmed. They are nice, really."

"Then why are you up here?" He asked jumping to get next to me.

"I like to think." I said looking to the sky again. "This is calmed now so it's perfect for thinking."

"Hum, so it's real." He said. "That Negi clone of yours was in fact Thousand Master. I was not mistaken then."

That made me go red, but then I calmed and looked up to the sky.

"I told him he could not fool you guys." I said softly.

"So, it's true? I've heard you know where Nagi is." He said.

"Could be." I said. "But as Albireo or Evangeline, you will not see him either."

"Why not?" He said. "Oh, I know, the news I got from Albireo were true."

"It depends on what you heard." I said tempting him with the awful impression that I had already went through that chat before.

"As the rumours that said Nagi and you were not just partners." He asked me.

"Partners." I said laughing and remembering Albireo was the one with whom I had the same chat, so I gave him the same answers. "As I told Albireo, Nagi and I were never under a pactio. He was great wizard and I was a great witch too. I've never needed a pactio on those times. Anyway, what is said about that?"

"That Nagi and you had something together while the time he was away." He said. "And we don't know much about you but for that little time you spend with us. And I suspect you had spent more times before together with Nagi. Am I mistaken?"

"Maybe, or maybe not." I said pulling his leg. "Anyway, that would be none of your business."

"Ok, ok." He said smiling wide and patting my head. "Evangeline told me who you really were and so, why you are appearing so young now."

"Geez… I can't trust her either." I said joking.

"So, you were thinking about him, weren't you?" He asked me letting out a puff of smoke.

"Maybe." I said taking his cig and taking a long puff of the acrid smoke that then I let out by my nostrils slowly tasting each drop of smoke. "I was thinking about how weird my life has gone since I met him. I didn't need anyone before, and now it seems I need lot of people."

"And is it so awful?" He asked me looking from the corner of his eyes.

"No." I recognised smiling. "He saved me once, not my life, but from my loneliness and darkness inside me. And now…"

"Now what?" He asked me.

"You are too young for understanding it, mate." I said smiling and joking. "Maybe if you were Gateau I could explain it to you."

"So said the girl that appears now 12 years old." He said smiling as joking too.

I had missed those chats with people that joke with me and with who I could joke with. Nagi was the first one, the one that saved me from my own coldness and loneliness; he showed me what meant having friends and how you could count on people as friends to give you a hand.

But then he died, well, half-died, and so I returned to my old path, yet thanks to him I was now a better person that gave a hand whenever it was needed not minding if it was asked or not.

Nobody knew what our feelings towards the other was.

Love? Maybe.

Friendship? For sure, but it was deeper than that.

Hate? Not at all.

Trust and alliance? Certainly.

No, it was something hard of defining or explaining, something deeper than friendship or love. We kissed and shared lot of things, that's true, but I was not his girlfriend or ministra magi or anything like that. We were somebody important the one for the other. I died first, then he died after having managed to give me a new life with my favourite friend among his ministra magi.

That bound tying us was something difficult to define, it was made out of a lot of feelings, good and bad ones yet most were good ones and the bad ones were not too bad. From all the people that I can have met, Nagi was by far the one I have been more tied to. Maybe that was the reason why he sent me those weird letters and he asked me to share my energy and magic to make him live some hours on our world.

"I still can't understand how was he come here." Takamachi told me staring at me. "Do you have the answer?"

"He asked to be brought here that day for some hours." I said deciding to trust him as Nagi once did. "So, I had to be his guardian for that time. You can't imagine how much effort you must do for keeping someone like he was."

"What kind of magic is that?" He asked opening his eyes wide in astonishment. "You brought a death person into life again!"

"No." I said shaking my head while the sun ended rising. "He was never death. While one of us is alive, the other will not die. That's a really ancient, dangerous and painful contract. He chose well his mate for that. Somebody that reborn when it's killed. With the same appearance, but a new life. A good gift but painful curse for us that born with that gift."

"So, he will also be dieing and being reborn because you are such." He asked astonished and scared.

"What?!" I asked to the begin laughing openly. "How funny! Did you really think that?"

"Don't laugh at me, please." He said then.

"Don't be silly." I said. "When we did it we signed some clauses for that not happening. He will live as long as a human being would. Ah, time to leave." I added jumping down the roof to stand smoothly over my feet and straighten my robes.

"What human being?" Takamachi asked then.

"His son, who in fact is my nephew and brother at the same time." I answered looking at him straight to the eyes despite of the height. "Negi Springfield."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wow!" Negi said when he was told what Konoka overheard from the bathroom area. "What does it really mean?"

"Don't know." She said going pink. "I expected that you, as you are a wizard since you were born and you grew up on a magic community, could tell me."

"Hey, aniki." Kamo told him. "If what the girl said is true then you should be careful with that girl."

Konoka just overheard from the part when Takamachi asked me about how Nagi arrived there to the end when I didn't realised she was at the bathroom area that was just under the roof we were sitting at.

"And what does it mean dad can't die till I die?" Negi asked.

"Are you brainless?" Asuna asked him. "What does it mean you are her brother and nephew?! It has no sense!!"

"Hummm…" Kamo muttered uncaught by the rest. _"Maybe that girl is not as simple as we all thought…" _He thought. _"If she was that woman… then we could be on troubles if she finds me… and where is her trustable friend?"_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Isa-sensei!" Kohaku told me as soon as I reached the classroom. "Ken and a girl have caught something that was sneaking in the girls' bathroom yesterday night; could we use it for the science laboratory?" He added pointing to a fish pond we had on the classroom that maybe on another days were filled with gold fishes or something but that nowadays was empty from life.

"Ah, and you were sent this to the dormitory area." Kazuya Ennui told me handing me a letter. "The postman must have mistaken and he put it on our bedroom mail."

"Thanks Kazuya." I said smiling as I held the letter.

As soon as I saw what the pond contained I began sweating when I saw the tabby cat.

"You can use it as you want." I said smiling. "After all, it's just a pervert cat."

"Isa-chan!!" The cat then said as crying making everyone look around to see who spoke.

"Ok, Kyo." I called the delegate that had a high marks rate smiling at him. "Could you please go and get a box to put our little friend in, please?"

"Yes, missus." He answered standing up and leaving the classroom.

"Ok, we start with the lessons." I said. "Open the book at page 45 and…"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Sis!!" The cat said nearly moaning and crying. "I can't believe you nearly allowed them to take me!!"

"You keep on being a pervert guy." I said as I readed a book I took with me to end it. "I don't need perverts around here... Damn, here sais nothing either..." I added throwing the book towards the book self where I had put all my books since I arrived, at the little gap over the wardrobe and under the ceiling. "I'm going to need a library... I could always do it according to Albireo's words once, but..."

"You are not even listening to me!!" The cat shouted angry.

"Geez... if you don't stop moaning I'll throw a quieting charm..." I told him picking him up at my arms to go out of the building walking calmly. "And do not speak when around normal people, specially pupils." I advised him. "We don't want anyone to know who we are, right?"

"Hey, where are you going now?" He asked me when I put him down at the ground.

"I have to meet someone." I said. "Go wherever you want, but I'm going to met someone. So get lost Baron."

"Meeting someone?" The cat said to then think. _"She didn't went to freely met anyone unless she was sure it was of any help."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hi, Isa-chan!" Negi said happily when he saw me arriving at the feet of the charmed tree. "You finally came!"

"Hi, Negi-bozu." I said smiling at him. "Ah, you were training?"

"Yep, but I can't do much with this." He said showing me a bandaged arm. "It doesn't make me fight well enough..."

"One day you will learn how to do it." I said smiling and rubbing his hair messing it. "Meanwhile... take this kind of things easier."

"You always speak as if you were elder..." He said a bit deceived. "But you look my age."

"Well, women have secrets." I said winking at him kidding him. "You wanted to speak about something, didn't you?"

"Yeah... well, it was..." He said as if he was looking for the words to speak it out.

"Ok, while you find the exact words... do you know where can I find some magic course books?" I asked him after some seconds waiting him to speak his mind. "I'm looking for something but I can't find the exact form... it is really tough stuff and I supose it will appear somewhere..."

"Hum, sure." He said. "It's a library at the school lands, and maybe you could know also about the room under it yet we have never managed to get into there."

"Ah, sure." I said remembering it. "I nearly forgot it."

"You forgot?" Negi asked realising on my words.

"Yeah, it has not importance." I said smiling. "You gave me an idea."

"Anyway, what are you looking for at a normal library?" He asked me.

"It must be kept in secret." I said winking at him. "So I can't tell anyone or I could get punished."

"Punished?!!" He asked confused and astonished. "But why?!"

"Too dangerous to put a minor in it too." I recognised smiling. "So, what was that important thing you wanted to ask me about?"

"Oh, it was... dad." He said. "I'd like to hear about what he used to be, what he used to like..."

"I'm affraid I can't put much light into that." I said going serious. "I just met him for a while, so I can't really tell you much."

"Any information would be good." He insisted. "How was him when you met him?"

"He used to be a crazy head, well both of us used to be that on those times." I said smiling and looking to the front. "What can I say? I used to be serious and a bit dark before meeting him. But then, as we shared some time toghether, I began getting some of his relaxed way of seeing things as much as he began getting some of my knowledge and point of view of the things. We used to speak long about tribial things. And I must tell you that it was something long for me, but not so for him."

"Hum? Why?" Negi asked me.

"Ok, you come with me to the library and I keep on telling you there." I said standing up. "Comming?"

"Hum." He noded.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So he just blasted that dude." I said sitting on the top of a ladder reading some books at the same time, fast and accurately. "And he made me angry cause it would have had to be mine."

"I can't believe you were such a vicious person." Negi said. "And you should have been a baby then."

"Well... I know it looks weird, but that time Nagi and I were about the same age." I said smiling wide while I threw the books away and took more to begin reading them.

"The same age?!" Negi asked. "But that's impossible!! You are about my age!!"

"Yeah, I'm speaking imposibles." I said smiling. "Anyway, that time he used to be like that. And despite of that crazy head of him, all the childish behaviour sometimes and that... he was really an admirable man."

"How could he make you see him like that?" Negi asked me.

"Once he saw a little girl, today she must be a teen." I said. "I would have not gave her a hand, but he did. Anyway... that's not why I admire him the most."

"Hum?" He asked me dropping the book while Baron came in the library following my scent I supose. "Why then?"

"He once saved a lost woman to recover her path, with patience and hard work he taught her the real meaning of life... She had fell down over some men she was kicking. After having killed them she fell down and expected for her death to arrive; and then he arrived there, held her hand softly to picke her up and smiling and gave her something really valuable." I said smiling wide as I put the books at the right place. "He gave her a reason to live."

That seemed to made the kid astonished while I looked up dreamily smiling.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After a long while, it was night again so I dropped my search and realised that Negi was asleep over the table I left him at. Smiling, I turned into my elder me and I held him up at my back as I picked some books from the library.

So, I took him to the girls dorm area and there was where Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna found us and picked him while I explained why he was sleeping at my back while I carried him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Onee-chan." Me dijo Barón saltando a mi lado mientras caminaba hacia los dormitorios masculinos. "Creo que estás jugando con fuego."

"No sé a qué te refieres." Afirmé yo sonriendo.

"A que lo que buscas es muy peligroso." Me dijo. "Aunque no se lo digas a nadie yo he podido deducirlo; sabes que está prohibido..."

"Entonces olvídalo." Le dije. "No me hagas tener que matarte ¿eh?."


End file.
